


J's Family

by umbreonblue



Category: Butlers: Chitose Momotose Monogatari
Genre: Butlers, Coffee, Crying, Family, First Kiss, Gen, Kisaragi Tenna mention, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Student Council, Supernatural Elements, emotional stuff, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: In the aftermath of the distortion, J & Hayakawa make up. *haven't watched the final episode(s) at this moment. This is pure speculation.*





	J's Family

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fic of this new fandom!

It was the day after the distortion was sealed. It was a normal day for everyone, for the most part. But, of course, the Butlers are shaken up over what happened and what  **could've** happened. Even now, they're trying their best to live normally while getting to know the other Butlers.

* * *

At Café de Wayne…

The Butlers all had their responsibilities, so right now, not many people were in the café, expect for Hayakawa and J, and of course, Dracula, who was of course, asleep.

As Hayakawa was getting J's order of coffee with owl latte art, J asks, "Where's the owner?"

"He is out on delivery at the moment," he answers as he puts the cup on the table.

"Mm," J nods as he sips his coffee.

The atmosphere was awkward, so they both were silent. But unbeknownst to them, the Student Council, namely Haruto, Ren and Hotaru were lingering outside, too nervous and the atmosphere too awkward to just walk in.

After about ten minutes of silence, with it only being broken by the sound of Hayakawa cleaning, did J speak up, having put his cup down.

"Hayakawa…"

"Mm?" Hayakawa listens as he puts a cup he was cleaning down, looking directly at J.

J fidgets in his seat, looking at the table before looking at Hayakawa as he says, "T-thank you."

 **Clang**! Hayakawa stumbles as he braces himself on the counter, a surprised look on his face. J blushes, looking away from Hayakawa, "Wha-what?"

Hayakawa straightens himself, "Nothing…it's just… you've never said that to me before."

"Don't get used to it," J huffs, still looking at anywhere but Hayakawa.

* * *

Outside, Haruto and co. are surprised too. Considering J and Hayakawa's rocky relationship, who knew J would thank Hayakawa or blush! It was then that Tachibana faded into view using his power, "Wow. Didn't expect that."

"Wah!" shouted the others.

"Shh…" Tachibana shushed them. Haruto whispers, "How long have you been there!"

"A while. Now, be quiet. They're still talking," Tachibana answers as they continue to listen in on them.

* * *

"Ne, am I….a good Butler?" J asks, feeling a bit depressed.

Hayakawa blinks while looking directly at J, "Considering I'm the one who taught you, I'd say you are."

J took a sip of his coffee before sighing, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"J…" Hayakawa looks with concern.

J finishes his coffee in one gulp before using a napkin to wipe his lips. He quickly pays for the coffee, "I have to go. We can talk more tonight."

Just as J was almost out the door, the guys listening in scattered, trying to find a place to hide. As J left, he said one more thing, turning back with a smile on his face "Seriously, Hayakawa… Thank you for saving me…and for everything."

Hayakawa was going to say, "I told you that I'd protect you, didn't I?" but couldn't. He could only watch him go as that smile reminded him of Tenna's.

It was then that Hayakawa noticed the group, sighing as he puts his head down on the counter, his arms wrapped around himself.

 **Cough**! Tachibana walks in, visible, "I'm back!" He tries not to reveal that he just heard the whole thing as the Student Council decides that they should leave this to J and leave.

"You OK?" Tachibana asks.

Hayakawa peeks at him, "I'll be fine."

Tachibana hums, obviously not believing him, but decides to let Hayakawa handle it himself.

As for Dracula… he's been awake for awhile now but chooses to pretend to be asleep for a while longer.

* * *

For the Student Council…

It was obvious to them that J is feeling vulnerable right now and won't easily tell them what's on his mind. Still… J was showing sides of himself he'd never let anyone see to Hayakawa. The most surprising part was that J was taught to be a Butler by Hayakawa! That just made their relationship even more complicated, but it did make some sense. For now, though…it was best to leave this to J and Hayakawa to work out. All of them agreed on that.

* * *

Late into the evening, when Café de Wayne was officially closed for the night, Hayakawa spotted J on a bench, waiting for him. It was a full moon tonight, so they could see each other, and the stars, quite well.

J gets up from the bench, and they both stare at each other for a solid five seconds.

"Do you still love Tenna?"

Hayakawa blinks before saying, "Of course. Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do! It's just… I've never thought she'd loved me that much," J replies.

"Well, she did…and that's why I'll protect you," Hayakawa says with determination in his eyes and voice.

"Well, I don't want your protection nor do I need it! I can protect myself just fine!" J retorts.

"The distortion may have passed, but there still might be others who'll try the same thing. I'm just saying that we need to be cautious," Hayakawa tries to reason.

"You don't have to tell me that! I already know," J replies.

"Then let me protect you," Hayakawa says.

"No! You've already done enough for me. Now, let it go!" J replies.

Sighing, knowing how stubborn J is, Hayakawa offers a deal, "If you beat me, I'll concede. I won't protect you anymore. But, if I win, I get to protect you from now on."

J smiles, "I accept those terms."

Hayakawa frowns, "Then, I won't hold back."

They get into their stances, their powers activating with a blue and green glow, and then  **whoosh**! They exchange blows at high speed.

They're equal for awhile, but eventually, J gets overpowered as he loses stamina a little bit faster than Hayakawa. J ends up being pinned by Hayakawa, J on the ground panting, trying to catch his breathe as Hayakawa looms over him, panting as he restrains both of J's arms while pinning his legs with his body weight.

"I *pants* told you *pants* I wouldn't hold back," Hayakawa smiles as he pants, trying to catch his breath.

"I *pants* know," J responds as he lies there, "Ugh! I don't understand! Why do you want to protect me?"

Hayakawa looks J in the eye, "Because, it's what Tenna would've wanted. Why don't you want to be protected?"

J glares, tears in his eyes. "Because, I don't want to lose anyone else! I already lost Tenna… She was the only family I had… I don't want anyone I care about to disappear again. I don't… want to go through that again… Please…"

Hayakawa could only look at J, tears streaming down his face with a slight red on his cheeks. "J…" Hayakawa wipes away some of the tears, "You won't lose me, or the other Butlers, so easily. We're your family now, so we'll protect each other. Besides," he leans in close, "You're my family too. Let me protect you, OK?"

J, face full of tears, nods, smiling like a small child being reassured by his parent, "OK."

It was then, looking at J's tears and smiling face combined by the blush on his cheeks, that Hayakawa lost control, his lips meeting J's. J's eyes widened, surprised by this, but eventually just gave in, the tears stopping.

It was only a touch of lips on lips, but it meant something more to them. Once Hayakawa moved back a few inches, they just stared at each other for a bit.

"Sorry," Hayakawa apologies.

J chuckles, "I don't think family is supposed to kiss each other like that," Hayakawa frowns, "But, maybe we can be more than family?" J smiles as he presses his forehead to Hayakawa's.

Hayakawa just stares at him in shock before quickly snapping out of it, smiling, "That could work," before kissing J again.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Hayakawa picks J up bridal style, much to J's embarrassment despite the streets being deserted, and using his power to get home fast. J sleeps over at Hayakawa's place that night and wakes up in Hayakawa's arms. After getting up, J getting ready for school while Hayakawa gets ready for work. They exchange morning greetings with a few kisses in-between, have breakfast, then head off.

The Student Council asks how J is feeling today. He says, "Never better," with a smile that can charm anyone, let alone the ladies.

As for Tachibana, all he can get out of Hayakawa is a, "Something good happened to me last night," which he says with a smile that attracted more customers than usual.

Dracula… he knew all along what was going to happen with his power. He unintentionally used it when he shook Hayakawa's hand yesterday morning. He knew not to say anything since he could see that it all worked out in the end.

* * *

Omake:

That night, J and Hayakawa were in bed, cuddling, J in Hayakawa's arms. J asks, "I'm your equal, right?"

Hayakawa blinks, "In terms of power, yes."

J smiles, "Then, as your equal, if you're going to protect me, I get to protect you too."

Hayakawa stares at him in slight shock.

J blushes at the staring, "You're my family too, you know. I don't want to lose you."

Hayakawa smiles, pressing a kiss to J's forehead, "Alright. We can protect each other then."

J smiles as he dozes off, "Good. *Yawns* Goodnight."

Hayakawa smiles, giving J one last kiss, "Goodnight," before going to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment plz!


End file.
